La Mañana Del Fin Del Mundo
by Lallen
Summary: Justo ese día, Shizuka había despertado con la persona a la que quería. Yuri ShizukaxRika no Hard


**Bueno, viendo High School Of The Dead, me enamoré de esta pareja, debo admitirlo. Sí, soy fan del yuri, ni modo.**

**Ah, yuri es amor entre mujeres, este fanfic no es hard pero tiene insinuaciones, así que si no te gusta el yuri y crees que Shizuka o Rika deberían casarse con un Oc hombre... no me dejes flames por favor.**

**En fin, como casi nadie les hace justicia y como me caen muy bien, he aquí el nuevo fanfic para High School Of The Dead, y para los fans del yuri de esta simpática pareja.**

**Porque eso de que Shizuka tenía la llave nunca dejará de ser sospechoso.**

**Disclaimmer: No, High School Of The Dead. Si fuera mío, las protagonistas serían Rika y Shizuka, lo oficial sería BujimaxTakashi, y el final sería pacífico y mucho más rosa. ¡Puf! Menos mal que no me pertenece.**

**PD: Pero las escenas de zombis no las cambiaría por nada.**

**Ok, he aquí el Fanfic:**

En la mañana del inicio del fin del mundo, Shizuka había despertado de forma muy poco convencional. La apacible enfermera, jadeando, miraba con un tanto de sorpresa a la persona que la había despertado.

Sus pies acariciaban lentamente la espalda morena de la otra mujer, que le sonreía relamiéndose los labios, con la cabeza recargada en su estómago.

-Rika… no sueles despertarme así.

La francotiradora sonrió más ampliamente y acaricio con delicadeza el abdomen de la enfermera. –Vamos, no creo que te haya molestado despertar de esta forma. Es mucho más agradable que tirarte agua en la cara.

-¡Me tomaste completamente por sorpresa!

-Bueno, te veías muy tentadora con ese camisón nuevo, y como esta noche no tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo… pensé que aprovechar la mañana estaría bien.-

Shizuka se incorporó cuidadosamente y se rió un poco de tener a la otra chica encima. No se levantó de la cama, y miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. –Hmpf… ya se está haciendo tarde. Debo ir a la escuela.

-Y yo debo ir a la misión de reconocimiento en el aeropuerto.- comentó Rika, malhumorada. –Con lo bien que estamos las dos en casa…

-¿No podemos faltar?- Preguntó la enfermera haciendo un puchero.

-Nonono...- dijo la francotiradora con una sonrisa risueña. -Si alguien llega a lastimarse te necesitarán en la escuela... y lo mío es una misión de alta importancia.

Otro puchero de Shizuka.

-Hpmf... nunca explicas qué son esas "misiones de alta importancia."

-Shizuka, que sean clasificadas como "Top Secret" quiere decir que si digo algo estoy incumpliendo mi deber.

-Bien...- dijo la enfermera. -Con que no me estés engañando con otra...

Rika se echó a reír con ganas, y finalmente logró contagiar a Shizuka de su buen humor. Era cierto, el simple hecho de pensarlo era ridículo.

Shizuka volteó a su alrededor y miró con atención la habitación de su pareja. Siempre le había gustado su casa, buscaba cualquier pretexto para quedarse por un tiempo. Tal vez sería buena idea proponerle a Rika el traslado.

Después de todo la casa era enorme, el baño era enorme, la cama, muy adecuada para dos personas. Pero tal vez a Rika le gustaba demasiado vivir sola. Su casa era… perfecta.

-Me encanta esta cama.- comentó risueñamente mientras daba golpecitos con una mano sobre las sábanas.

-A mi también.- Rika se incorporó también, dejando que las sábanas que la cubrían parcialmente dejaran ver su figura. Le dio un beso a Shizuka y se levantó de la cama, estirándose para desacalambrar sus músculos.

Afuera, pese a ser temprano (casi las 5 de la mañana), ya podían oírse los primeros autos y personas pasar por la calle. Mientras Rika se vestía bajo la mirada amigable de Shizuka, repasaba mentalmente el día que le esperaba.

Vigilar, cuidar a las demás personas y tal vez dar un par de tiros.

-Te bañas por la noche, ¿Cierto?

Rika asintió con la cabeza, y terminó de abrocharse el cierre del pantalón. Shizuka asintió con la cabeza, como si la estuviera vigilando un poco. –Muy bien, yo ocuparé ahora tu baño.- y se levantó con un poco de torpeza.

Rika la miró con curiosidad y tomó uno de sus brazos, como deteniéndola. –¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer?

Su mirada reflejaba un leve toque de picardía. Una de esas miradas que a Shizuka le parecían tan atractivas.

Respondió un no con la cabeza. –¿Con lo del baño?

-Sí, tengo una idea, ¿Y si hoy te bañas en la noche, pero conmigo?

Shizuka sonrió con alegría ante dicha idea. –Bueno, me parece bien. ¡Podré tallar tu espalda!- exclamó con aspecto infantil, como de costumbre.

Seguramente eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Rika. La actitud de la enfermera, siempre tan alegre.

Bajó un poco la cabeza y repasó su cabello con los dedos. –Bien. Es que me parece que últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho.

Shizuka asintió con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo. –Me parece lo mismo.

-Ay, Shizuka…- Rika la abrazo con mas fuerza, luego levanto su cara con las manos y la besó en la frente. –Hum…

Se quedaron por un buen rato abrazadas, mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente por el reloj electrónico.

-Rika.

-¿Si?

-¿Podría venir aquí saliendo de la escuela?-

Rika suspiró con resignación. –Pero yo no voy a estar, voy a llegar aquí hasta un poco más tarde.-

-Bueno, entonces me quedo aquí y te preparo algo rico de comer.-

-Pero Shizuka, no vas a pasar todo el día cocinando, ¿no?

-Hum…- Shizuka inflo sus cachetes mientras pensaba otra solución. Entonces, se le iluminó la mente. –Bueno, puedo pasar un rato por la ciudad, ¡Tal vez comprarte algo! Y luego regreso aquí, me pongo a ver la tele o algo así y cuando falte poco me pongo a cocinar.

Rika se rió por lo bajo, dejó de abrazarla y le alcanzó parte de su ropa de trabajo con una mano. Después le ayudó a abrocharse la falda. –¿Por qué quieres estar aquí? ¿No sería mejor que llegues de tu casa ya en la noche?

-Oh, sólo quería poder recibirte aquí. Con una buena cena.

Rika la miró abrocharse la camisa, lo pensó un poco y finalmente volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Está bien. Sólo asegúrate de llevar las llaves. El refrigerador estará lleno de comida, y llegaré como a las 9. De ahí en más, podríamos comer, luego tomar un baño… "ir a dormir". Me parece bien.

-¿No es genial como plan de día?- Shizuka se veía entusiasmada.

-Sí, pero despistada como eres, sólo me preocupa que vayas a olvidar las llaves.-

Shizuka gruñó como si este comentario la ofendiera, y comenzó a arreglarse con cuidado el cabello. Rika, por su parte, sólo tomó una liga y lo ató sin más cuidados. Luego, mientras la enfermera todavía seguía terminando su aseo personal, Rika bajó por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó abajo y vio el reloj junto al comedor, gruñó por lo bajo. Ya debía irse.

-¡Vale, Shizuka! Tengo que irme al trabajo, mujer, que si no me pierdo la oportunidad del ascenso.

-¡Muy bien Rika! ¡Que te vaya muy bien y nos vemos en la noche! ¡Ve y mata muchos enemigos!- respondió la enfermera desde el piso de arriba.

-Ahm... Shizuka, no voy a la guerra.

-¿Ah no?

-No estamos en guerra.

-Ah, bueno, que te vaya bien de cualquier modo.

Rika tomó sus cosas de trabajo, se puso los lentes negros, y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor. Seguía preocupada de que Shizuka fuera a olvidarlas.

-¡Hey Shizuka! Te dejé las llaves sobre la mesa, ¿eh? ¡No vayas a olvidarlas!

-¡Ay! ¡Pero si no soy tan despistada, Rika! ¡No me lo repitas tanto!- exclamó, mientras bajaba las escaleras a su vez. -¡No por olvidar que no vas a la guerra soy capaz de olvidar las llaves!

-A eso mismo me refiero.

-¡Ay Rika! ¡Tienes tan mala imagen de mí!- contestó Shizuka, falsamente enojada.

Rika sonrió y caminó hacia ella, para darle un beso más. Shizuka lo recibió felizmente.

-Bueno, ya sabes que te quiero mucho.- dijo Rika encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Yo a ti te quiero igual de mucho, Rika!- se rió la enfermera.

Y así, ambas se separaron. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Shizuka tuvo un mal presentimiento. Pese a esto, ninguna de las dos habría de saber que sería el último beso en mucho tiempo.

Mientras Shizuka buscaba su bata entre las cosas de Rika (tenía la mala tendencia de mezclar las cosas de ambas), aparte del mal presentimiento no se imaginaba cómo avanzaría ese día.

Afuera, el primero de "ellos" comenzaba a caminar por la carretera, babeando y exhalando un pútrido aliento en busca de carne.

Su andar torpe devoraba cada metro con paciencia. En su boca, el virus mortal que sumiría a la humanidad en un caos total.

A sólo unos kilómetros de Tokyo.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

El fin del mundo se gestaba allá afuera.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Como todo en HOTD, no puede tener un final completamente lindo.**

**Ok, gracias por leer, acepto criticas y comentarios, pero por favor no pongas flames ni trolleos.**


End file.
